Perfect Potions Publishing
by catesby522
Summary: AU "Stupid publishers don't know good music. Nine of them rejected an absolute masterpiece today Potter. Nine of them. I shouldn't be surprised though. These are the same fools that release 'Pop collections' and 'Teach Yourself Piano' books." Harry Potter may be daft, but he wasn't a fool.
1. Chapter 1

Severus didn't make a habit of frequenting bars, but on occasion, it was called for. Tonight was a prime example. It wasn't every day, after all, that your single, most impassioned, most moving, most sublime composition got rejected by not one, not two, but nine different publishing companies.

It's 'too dark', said one. 'Too complicated' said another. Severus didn't care really. He was just suspicious about how they all replied on the same day.

"Their fucking loss." Severus muttered into his whiskey. He had managed to find a nice little hole-in-the wall called 'Pick Your Poison' not three blocks from his house. The atmosphere was a little lacking (there were far too many young people here), but at the moment it was quiet, and the bartender didn't bother him other than to offer more drinks.

Severus was about to order another, when a voice from behind him caught his attention. He turned slightly, and was partially surprised, yet mostly chagrined to see three familiar faces making their way across the room. One of them made eye contact, and drew the attention of the other two. They diverted course and made their way over to him.

"Perfect." Severus muttered.

"Mr. Snape!" One Ms. Hermione Granger exclaimed once they were in earshot. "It's so good to see you. I suppose you don't remember us though..."

"How could I possibly forget you, Ms. Granger. Or is it Mrs. Weasley now?"

"No, no, Ron," She said with a glare in the young man's direction. "hasn't ballsed up the courage to ask me yet."

"My my, Mr. Weasley. You'd better get on that. A bright young thing like Ms. Granger won't wait around forever. And what about you, Potter? You made the youngest Weasley an honest woman yet?" Severus said, addressing the last of the three.

"Er, uh... no. Um... I... came out of the closet, actually, 'bout two years ago." Harry Potter had grown up to be a fine young man, much as it pained Severus to admit it. The fact that he was now openly gay... but no. It wouldn't do to proposition a former student, no matter how fit he was.

"Oh really. Well, I must congratulate you Potter. You're what, twenty-five now? That means you came out at twenty-three... You've definitely got one up on your godfather then. Far as I know he still hasn't come out..."

"Sirius is straight!" Weasley burst out, his ears going that unattractive shade of red that had always brought Severus a certain amount of sadistic pleasure to see.

"That's what he likes to think, yes." Severus said with a smirk.

"So, er, how have you been?" Granger asked before Weasley could embarrass himself further.

"Oh, excellent. Still teaching useless brats the fine art of the piano... not that any of them appreciate it any more than you three did." He held up a hand before Granger could protest. "I realize that you appreciated my teachings far more than any of the other snots, Ms. Granger. I do receive your letters, even if I don't reply. How is your grandmother doing, by the way?"

"Oh, she's fine now... Would you, uh, mind some company for a while?"

"Hermione!" Weasley all but shouted.

"Oh, you can go get a table if you want. It's been years since I've had a decent conversation, and I'll be damned if I pass up the chance to talk with the smartest man I know!"

"You're too kind Ms. Granger."

"I wouldn't mind a bit of chat with you myself." Potter said, taking the stool next to Severus' without asking permission.

"By all means, Potter, though if I am to converse with both of you, perhaps we might adjourn to a table?"

In due turn the four of them found themselves settled at a table on the edge of the room, a basket of too-greasy, yet utterly delicious french fries between them.

"How many students are you teaching right now?" Granger asked, daintily sipping at a wine cooler.

"Thirty-three, though five of them are adults, and ten of them can't be arsed to practice. I've got a set of twins for a few years, though they aren't near as bad as the Weasleys were."

"And have you been composing recently?" Potter asked. "I got my hands on a copy of 'The Prince's Waltz' about a year ago. It's taken me that long to learn it, and I still can't get the coda right."

"I'm surprised, Potter. I didn't think you'd have time to practice considering your career as the soccer world's golden boy."

Potter gave a sardonic grin. "During the season I don't... but on the off-season I squeeze a few hours in during the week. And hey, didn't you hear? I've retired."

"Indeed?" Severus asked, quirking up an eyebrow. "Your poor fans."

Weasley snorted. "They'll forget him soon enough. There's plenty of pretty new faces showing up every day."

"And what about you Weasley? Are you enjoying your work in the police force?"

"Well enough. It'd help if I didn't end up at Fred and George's shop every week investigating 'suspicious noises'."

"Indeed. And Ms. Granger? Your last letter mentioned that you have but a year left before you get your doctorate. You always were a show-off..."

"Well, I just didn't see the point of taking my summers off. And I really don't see why more people don't take an extra class or two. If you balance your schedule right you really don't add that much on."

"Snape's right, Hermione. You're a show-off."

"Oh, Ron."

"So what will you be doing, Potter? Now that your fifteen minutes of fame are up?"

"Relax, I think. Maybe see about getting my Master's. I'm kind of interested in becoming a teacher, actually. Probably P.E., but maybe music."

"Indeed? Well, from a realistic standpoint, you'd be better with the P.E. They're still making budget cuts in the schools, and most schools would rather have a football team than an orchestra."

"He's right, Harry." Weasley said. "Percy lost his job last year 'cause they didn't need a librarian anymore."

"I'm still just in the thinking stages. I mean, I've thought about a couple different things. I could start a band, or become a contractor... and it's not too late to start astronaut training, right?"

"Oh, Potter." Severus said in a tone that clearly said, 'you idiot'.

They chatted for a bit longer, but when the bar started filling up Severus rose on shaky legs and made his excuses.

"I have a four-year-old that will need my attention for a half-hour in the morning, and it is best if I have my wits about me when he and his mother call."

"That's just a fancy way of saying the mom's in the room while you're teaching and it's easier to be nice to the little brat if you're awake."

"Thank you, Weasley. I'm sure we all appreciated your crass translation."

"Let me walk you home. You're a little unsteady there." Potter said, jumping to his feet.

"Oh Potter, always the hero. Very well, I shall allow it. If only because the floor is refusing to stay under my feet."

Severus stumbled his way out of the bar, Potter hot on his heels. They made their way unsteadily down the three blocks in silence. When they got to his house, Severus fumbled for a long moment before managing to pull out his keys. He had no luck in unlocking the door, so Potter took charge, then ushered him in.

"Help me up the stairs, Potter." Severus ordered. They made it, but it took quite a bit of Potter's support for Severus to manage it. "Should not have had those last two whiskies." He muttered as Potter helped him down the hall.

"No, I reckon you shouldn't have." Potter muttered back, letting him fall onto his bed.

"Get me some water, Potter." Severus ordered, before giggling, because the last two words rhymed. Potter disappeared, then reappeared but a second later. Or perhaps it had been a minute. Severus wasn't quite sure. Potter helped him sit up long enough to gulp down the water, then let him collapse again. There was a tugging at Severus' feet, and he looked down to see Potter tugging off his shoes.

"Are you undressing me Potter?"

"Yes, well, taking your shoes off at least."

"I'd let you undress me completely, you know. Don't think you'd want to, but I'd let you."

"You're not in your right mind, sir."

"So that habit of yours is still there. Good. It took me a year to get it into you after all."

"Ron looks at me funny when I call you sir, so I restrained myself. But yeah, it's still there."

"You were an absolute brat though. Not surprising, considering who your father is, but still."

"Oh, I'm still a brat. I just hide it a bit better now."

"I have no doubt about that."

"Why were you drinking yourself blind, sir?"

"Stupid publishers don't know good music. Nine of them rejected an absolute masterpiece today Potter. Nine of them. I shouldn't be surprised though. These are the same fools that release 'Pop collections' and 'Teach Yourself Piano' books."

"You've know they're fools for a while now. You just conveniently forget when you come up with something you want to share."

"It's true..." Severus stared up at his ceiling. "Potter, when I die, I want you go into the safe that's hidden behind the picture of Bach, you know the one, and make sure all of those pieces get published. I don't care what you have to do to make it happen, just make it happen."

"You're going to have to put that in your will if you want it to happen."

"Oh, it already is. Well, the fact that you get the picture and the safe, that is. Oh, and you get my piano as well."

"What? You've willed Cecilia to me?"

"Of course, who else would want it? And must you insist on calling it that? It's a piano, not a person."

"Sir..."

"Potter, don't get mushy." It was a struggle, but Severus managed to turn his head enough to see Potter's face. "I don't have any relatives, I barely have any friends, and of the many students I've had through the years, you and your sidekicks are the only ones that ever made an impression. Well, the Weasley twins made an impression, but it wasn't a good one."

Potter chuckled.

"Do you remember the first time you played 'Boiling Potion'?" Severus asked.

"Yeah... vaguely. I was what, ten? Eleven?"

"You were nine. You had been taking lessons from me for three years. You weren't excelling at the same rate Ms. Granger was, but you were a good student, once we established that silliness was not to be tolerated. You were wary about learning a new piece, but you struggled through it that first time, counting aloud, with your eyebrows together like they got sometimes. When you finished it... you looked up at me and said, and forgive me, but I'll never forget this, 'Wow sir, this is a really cool song. Who wrote it?'."

Severus could feel the tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Did you know, Potter? Did you know that you were the first person I ever showed one of my compositions to? Oh, there were a few that were schoolwork that my teachers and peers saw, but 'Boiling Potion'... That was the beginning, Potter. I've managed to get seven pieces published. Seven. I've composed hundreds more than that, but I've published seven. Oh Potter." He exclaimed, throwing a hand over his face. "What would Johann think of me? What would Wolfgang think of me? He would laugh at me, that's what he'd do. He was composing at eight."

"I know you're drunk now, sir. You've started bringing long-dead composers into it."

"Oh shut up, Potter. Shut up and leave me to die."

"I'll leave you, but only to sleep. You're not allowed to die for quite a few years yet."

Severus grumbled, but let himself fall into the heaviness that was calling to him.

* * *

When Severus woke the next morning, his head was fuzzy, his stomach was revolting, and the smell of coffee was in the air.

"The hell?" He muttered, before pulling himself up and shuffling his way down the stairs. When he peered into his kitchen, he found Potter puttering about.

Severus stared for a long moment before asking, "What the hell are you still doing in my house, Potter?"

"Making breakfast. You have that four-year-old coming in a couple hours, and you'll do much better if there's some food in you."

"I can make my own breakfast, thank you. I'm not an invalid."

"I know. But I like doing things for people."

"Oh, don't be insufferable. And pour me some coffee."

Severus slumped into a chair and glowered at the table. His mug came into his sight, filled with coffee.

"I hope you don't mind, but I used the stuff that was in the freezer. I figured you could use a cup of your special stuff this morning."

Severus glowered up at Potter, but couldn't help but concede to his point. His Hawaiian Kona was far more appealing than Folgers at the current moment.

"How do you want your eggs?" Potter asked.

"Over hard. Did you burn the toast?"

"Nope. Left it on your setting, and I must say, it really is perfect. I don't think I've ever seen more perfect toast."

In due time, Severus found himself facing a breakfast of toast, over hard eggs (fried to perfection, dammit), and a bowl of fruit salad.

"You're obscene, Potter. Who uses fresh fruit to make fruit salad?"

"What else would you use?"

"Canned?"

"That's for poor people."

"Oh, don't pretend you're a snob. It doesn't suit you."

"Speaking of snobs, what's happened with Malfoy?"

"Which one?"

"Junior. Senior's too much of a prick for me to care."

"Ah, well, Draco has one more term before getting his MBA, then will likely become a Department Manager or some such thing in Death Eater Incorporated, thanks ever so much to Daddy's influence."

"Didn't you say once that you could have had a job there?"

"Yes, well, I'm much too sophisticated for those fools. Besides, what kind of name is Death Eaters Incorporated? Far too macabre for me."

"Says the man who wrote a piece called 'The Slain King'."

Severus glanced up at Potter sharply.

"You've been nosing."

"Oh, it's worse than nosing. I spent the night in your guest room."

"You're right, it is worse. What the hell are you playing at, Potter?"

"I wanted to see what nine publishers refused. I couldn't do it justice of course, but the melody in the first movement alone... you've outdone yourself this time sir."

"I'm glad someone thinks so." Severus grumbled, shoving a piece of banana in his mouth.

"You have Malfoy's number around here somewhere?"

"Why? Are you going to ask him out on a date?"

"Kind of, yeah."

Severus snorted. "Well, you might have a chance with him if he's not still hung up on that Bulgarian bloke. My address book is on my desk in the office."

"Who still keeps an address book these days?"

"Me, and Ms. Granger, I'm sure. Possibly Lupin as well. Wouldn't put it past him. How are he and his charming wife, by the way?"

"Great. Teddy's five now, can you believe it?"

"Oh god. I'm going to be teaching him soon, I'm sure. Please tell me he's at least halfway intelligent?"

"Oh, more than that. He's Remus' boy after all."

Severus snorted again, and went back to his toast.

* * *

Severus was settling in with a book that evening, trying his damnedest to put Potter out of his mind. He wasn't being terribly successful, but he was making an effort.

His efforts were interrupted when someone rang his doorbell. He opened the door to find the subject of his thoughts standing there awkwardly.

"I would have thought you had done enough nosing to find the spare key." Severus said mildly.

"Well, I found it, but taking it seemed a little too imposing."

"Perish the thought. Come in then. Are you here for a reason, or did you simply miss me?"

"Well, a bit of both, if I'm honest. I want you to play it for me."

"What?"

"The Slain King. I'm in the middle of making a potentially stupid decision and I want to make sure I'm making it for the right reasons."

"And my failure of a masterpiece will illuminate the answer, will it?"

"Yeah, it will."

"Well, let's adjourn to the studio then."

"Really? You're not going to object?"

"Potter, I am a performer at heart. It's nice to have an eager audience, even if it is just a misguided fool."

They made their way into the studio, and Severus took his seat at the piano while Potter slumped onto the couch provided for controlling parents that insisted on watching their children receive lessons. Severus took a moment to calm himself, then began to play.

He played his masterpiece with all the passion it deserved, plus some. He wasn't playing for himself, after all. He was playing for Potter, for Harry. He was playing for the little boy that had idolized him. For the teenager that eagerly sought his advice. For the young man he was desperate to know intimately, but probably never would.

There was a moment of silence after he ended it, that one moment of silence that told a musician he had wowed the crowd. He looked over when Potter began to clap. He was smiling.

"Did my failure give you the answer you needed?"

"Of course it did. Now, uh, here's the tricky bit." Potter straightened himself up a bit. "What I want to do is a bit crazy, and if I don't have your help with it, it won't happen. Not in the same way, at least." He fidgeted.

"Well, spit it out then, boy. I do need to sleep at some point tonight."

"I want to start a publishing company, and I want to feature your works. All of them, or at least the ones that aren't too personal."

"You... Potter, are you off your rocker?"

"No, see, it makes perfect sense, in a bizarre, twisted way. I have more money than I really know what to do with, and I don't really want to go back to school, but I'm good with a computer, and Malfoy's agreed to do the financial side of things, and if I can get you to let me publish your compositions and maybe play the ones that get sent in, and I can make it work!"

Potter's eyes were bright as he looked up at Severus.

"What... what is your intention in all this Potter? You're not one to do something just for a lark."

"I'm doing this for you, and for the other musicians out there who can't get a leg up because their compositions aren't what the big shots are looking for."

Severus sighed, and rubbed a hand across his face.

"Let me sleep on it. And maybe talk to some people. No, more than that. Inform your parents that I will be joining the three of you for dinner tomorrow night so we can discuss this further."

"Okay. Um... it'll actually be five of us. Sirius is staying with us right now."

"Lovely... nonetheless, let them know to expect me."

"Yeah, um, great. Well, I'll see you then."

"Wait."

"Yeah?"

"You didn't tell me what you thought of it."

"Of what?"

"The song, you imbecile."

"Oh!" Potter gave Severus a large, lovely smile (that absolutely did not warm Severus down to his toes). "I thought it was brilliant."


	2. Chapter 2

The dinner with the Potters did not go as Severus expected. Severus expected James to be against the idea, with Lily offering her vague support, and Black giving snide comments the whole while. Instead, all three of his former schoolmates gave their eager support of the idea.

"It's a brilliant idea Harry!" Lily exclaimed. "It would give some younger composers more of a chance."

"It's just the sort of thing that would have my parents spinning in their graves if they knew my inheritance was supporting it. They hated music. How much can I write the check for?" Black asked.

"We can turn the guest room into an office if you need the space Harry." James offered, showing a level of maturity that Severus found obscene.

"So, are you in?" Potter asked as he walked Severus to the door.

"Much as I would like to say no, you've made your point, and have a noble cause. You have have my cooperation, but understand that there will be no tomfoolery if I am to be involved."

"Of course. Can I come over tomorrow evening? Malfoy says I need a clear business plan and I think you'll be more help with it than this lot."

"Fine. My last student is at five, so come around six. Oh, and bring a salad with you."

"Yes sir."

Severus pointedly ignored the shiver that went down his spine.

* * *

Severus spent the next six months listening to Potter prattle on about the business plan, the website, the brand new professional printer he purchased, and a million other things that all summed up to create Perfect Potions Publishing.

"Why Potions?" Severus had asked him. Potter had shrugged, mumbled something, then insisted he play through a piece they'd just received.

They were receiving quite a few pieces each day. Word had flown around quite quickly about a new publishing firm with an 'all welcome' sort of policy. They had standards of course, but if the song was original, made sense and didn't sound awful, they published it.

Severus' own works were published without question, and Severus was surprised to note that they were their best sellers.

They were quickly gaining clientele, and quite a bit of money. Severus chalked it up to Potter's insane amount of luck.

After they established themselves, Potter insisted on creating a 'support' section on their website. Severus found himself bullied into being filmed playing his pieces and answering emails that had questions about teaching. A few months after that, he found himself creating weekly videos on Piano Pedagogy.

"You should write a book." Potter said over dinner one night.

"Absolutely not."

That was another thing that had occurred, almost overnight it seemed. Potter moved in with him. Severus couldn't remember ever giving the boy permission. One day he was simply there. Severus didn't protest though. It was nice having him around (even if Severus would never admit it).

* * *

Fifteen months after that fateful night in the bar, Severus was in the middle of a lesson with with one Mr. Andrew Lewis when his front door flew open to reveal a furious Lucius Malfoy.

"It is customary to knock before you enter a person's house, Lucius." Severus said mildly as Lucius stormed into the studio.

"I would have a word with you, Snape."

"As you can see, Malfoy, I am in the middle of teaching this bright young man a lesson, and it would be the height of rudeness to end it prematurely."

"Really, Snape, I would have a word with you. Now."

Severus sighed. "Potter!" He called. Within a minute, Potter was in the studio, giving Lucius a wary look. "Potter, this is Andy. He's seven years old, has been taking lessons for a year, and is about to play through 'Pirate's Cove'. When he has finished with that you are to give him the necessary comments, then ask him to play what he's been working on in his lesson book. If I have not rejoined you, do the theory with him. Understood?"

"Perfectly. Hi Andy, I'm Harry."

Severus guided Lucius up to the office to the sound of Andy picking away at 'Pirate's Cove'.

"How horribly domestic that was, Snape. You have a houseboy now. That's so quaint."

"Your immaturity knows no bounds Lucius. Now, what is this about?"

"It's about you allowing your little pet down there to corrupt my son!" Severus settled into his office chair and watched Lucius pace around the office like a caged lion. "He has refused the job at Death Eaters Incorporated on the basis that he 'already has a job'. And what kind of job is it? Managing a dinky little independent publishing firm!" Lucius turned to face Severus with a furious glare. "How could you allow this, Snape?"

"Simple. I didn't stop it, because it suited me. That dinky little publishing firm has done more for the music would in the past year than anyone else has in the past twenty. My god man! Would you deny musicians the chance to make themselves known?"

"Yes, if it would keep my son in his proper place."

"Do you hear yourself, Lucius? You are spouting the same controlling shit you accused your father of thirty years ago. Have you become your father, Lucius?"

Lucius took a breath, as if to make a furious rebuttal, then deflated.

"Good heavens, you're right, Severus. Of course you are. You're always right."

"Damn straight I am."

Lucius sighed. "What am I doing here, Severus?"

"Showing a misguided concern for your son?"

"Yes... misguided. That's the right word for it. Those two young men have outdone themselves, I must admit. Their business policy is solid, the company is successful, and it's doing some good in the world, I must admit. And wonder of all wonders, they've pulled you into the twenty-first century. Vlogs, Severus? Really?"

Severus snorted. "I simply speak. Potter does all the editing and uploading, or whatever it is that it takes."

Lucius shook his head. "We are both fools, my friend. But for entirely different reasons. I would have never pegged you for a cradle-robber."

"What are you talking about?" Severus asked with a deep frown.

"Oh, don't be daft, Severus. Your little houseboy. It's obvious he's got you wrapped around his finger. Tell me Severus, was it the big green eyes or the cocksucking mouth that pulled you in?"

"You're out of line, Lucius."

"Of course I am. How is he in bed?"

"I wouldn't know." Severus said tightly.

"Oh." Lucius said, his eyes widening. "My goodness, Severus. The boy is living with you, indebted to you even, and you're not taking advantage of it? You've lost your touch."

"Or perhaps I've realized that there is more to life than sex."

"Of course there is, Severus. There's power and control, and it seems to me that you have none."

"Get out. Get out of my house and stay out."

"Hit a nerve, have I? Well, I will bow to your wish and leave, but you really should do something about that repression of yours. It can't be healthy."

Severus gave the other man a glare, but left the office without another word. He returned to the studio to find Potter giving Andy some last comments on 'Knight's Journey' with Mrs. Lewis looking on from the couch.

"I really must apologize, Mrs. Lewis. There was some business that had to be taken care of immediately."

"Oh, no problem at all." Mrs. Lewis said, rising from the couch with a smile. "Harry here explained it all, and I must say, he was the perfect substitute. I don't think a single thing he said to Andy would have been out of place coming from you."

"Well, Mr. Potter did study with me for twelve years. It's good to know he picked up something in the midst of it."

"Twelve years? That's quite a long time. Didn't you have a point where there wasn't much more you could teach him?"

"Severus always has something more to teach you." Potter said with a smile. "After I finished the method series he had me learning longer and longer pieces to perform. There were quite a few lessons spent on just one piece."

Severus was spared from further small-talk by the arrival of his next student.

"I'll be back up in the office, if you need me." Potter said lowly. "And you will be telling me all about Malfoy over dinner."

"If I must."

* * *

Severus managed to put Lucius' insinuations out of his mind for the most part, but he had his weak moments when Potter did something particularly charming or helpful. It didn't help Severus' sanity at all when Potter returned from a night of tomfoolery with his friends (which now included Draco, oddly enough) sporting a tattoo of a potion vial on his bicep.

"What on earth were you thinking?" Severus asked the next morning.

"I wasn't." Potter admitted ruefully, poking at it.

"Stop that. You'll need to take care of it for the first week so that it doesn't do odd things."

"And how would you know?"

"It may surprise you to know Potter, but I happen to have a tattoo myself."

"Where?" Potter asked, his gaze sweeping Severus' form. Severus pointedly ignore the flare of heat in his abdomen that resulted.

"That is for me to know, and you to wonder at."

* * *

Severus was enjoying (he was enjoying it, dammit) a solitary dinner one Friday night when he found his peace invaded by a Malfoy on a mission.

"Sev, I'll need you to sign these papers. Harry was supposed to do it yesterday but got distracted by that new suite that got sent in."

"What papers are these exactly? I'm not selling my soul to your father, am I?"

Draco snorted. "Please, your soul already belongs that that messy headed idiot. No, these are some tax forms that keep the IRS off your back for another year. I would have already signed them, but they need the signature of an owner."

"I'm not an owner." Severus said with a frown.

"Uh, yeah you are Sev. You and Harry co-own Perfect Potions Publishing."

"Since when?" Severus asked, dutifully putting his name down on the papers.

"Since the beginning. God Sev, you really are oblivious."

Severus grunted into his wine.

"So," Draco said, taking the seat across from him. "When are you going to get over yourself and give Harry the shag you're both dying for?"

Severus choked a bit. "I beg your pardon?"

"When are you going to do the nasty with Harry? You know, the vertical tango. Make the beast with two backs. Have sexual intercourse."

"I know what you meant by shag, Draco. I'm curious as to why you seem to think such a thing should occur between Potter and I."

"God, you're still calling him Potter even. You really are thick."

"Draco, even if there were something to be had between Potter and I, I don't see how it's any of your business."

"Of course it's my business! You think it's enjoyable watching the two of you dance to the same tune on opposite sides of the room?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that you want Potter, in every sense of the word, and he wants you just as much, and the only thing keeping the two of you from mutual bliss is sheer stubbornness."

Severus glared at Draco. "I don't appreciate being the butt of jokes, Draco."

"Seriously? You seriously think I would joke about something like this?"

"What else could it be, other than a cruel joke?"

"Is it so unfathomable to you that Harry could want you?"

"Yes."

"Why? Why is it so unbelievable?"

"Because Potter... because Harry is by far the best man I have ever met, and to think someone as radiant as he would find pleasure in an absolute bastard such as myself is laughable at best."

Draco stared at him for a long moment.

"Sev... have you ever considered the fact that Harry's actions speak louder than words?"

"What on earth do you mean by that?"

"I mean that Harry's done a lot for you in the past two years, and if you think about it... the way he's made it his goal in life to get you acknowledged, the way he's made sure you're involved, but not overwhelmed... Hell, the name of the company itself should be a clue as to what Harry's feelings for you are."

Severus wanted to object, really, but... the way Harry had taken up the cooking and cleaning... the way he listened to Severus rant about his students... the way he listened to each composition with that stupid grin on his face...

"What of it, though?" Severus asked quietly. "How could we possibly make it... make a relationship work between us?"

"The same way you've lived together for the past year and a half. Granted, the shagging would help with both of your tempers."

"You need to leave now, Draco."

"Fine. But only because I know you'll think about what I've said."

* * *

Severus did think about it. He thought about it as he cleared away his mess, and as he settled into the sitting room with a refilled glass (he didn't bother bringing a book. There was no way he would be distracted from his thoughts).

He had been thinking about it for roughly four hours when the subject of his thoughts came stumbling through the door smelling of vodka.

"Hey Sir." He slurred, slumping to the floor at Severus' feet. "I- I hope you weren't lonely tonight. The party was looooaaadds of fun, but I don't think you would've liked it very much."

"No, I don't think I would have."

Harry frowned. "You've gone all broody again. What're you brooding about today sir?"

Severus considered. It was as good a time as any to bring the issue up. Potter probably wouldn't remember it in the morning anyway.

"My godson came over and informed me that there is a large amount of unresolved sexual tension between us."

Potter frowned as if what Severus had said was too confusing to comprehend. "Well... yeah. On my side, at least. I've wanted in your pants for ages."

"Indeed." Severus said mildly, hoping that Potter wouldn't be able to see that his hands were now shaking. "And why is that?"

"'Cause you're smart. So, so, smart. And really funny if you're into mean sorts of comedy. Oh, and you're talented. Like, a lot. Like, not even Beethoven could beat you."

"Those things have no relevance when it comes to physical attraction."

"They so do. But, it's like... it's like it's more than the physical... it's the... what is it?" Potter's eyes crossed as he's concentrated. "Oh! It's the love! That's what it is. I love you, and that makes it really important that I get into your pants. Or get you out of your pants. Or something."

"And if you love me as you say," Severus said, hoping Potter wouldn't notice (or at least, wouldn't remember) how his voice was an octave higher than normal. "Why haven't you done anything about it?"

"'Cause you're so 'timidating. It's like, you're this brick wall that reaches all the way up to sky and I have to scale you if I want you to love me."

"You're an idiot, Potter."

"I know, but at least I'm your idiot, right?" Potter asked with a grin up at him.

"Ah, right. Perhaps you should, ah, go up to bed."

"Are you going to be joining me?"

"Not just yet, Potter. Not just yet."

* * *

Severus didn't sleep much that night. His mind was consumed with thoughts and possibilities too bizarre to consider. And yet... Potter, Harry had said he loved Severus. It seemed largely incomprehensible, but Severus had heard it from the horse's mouth, as it were. Feelings that Severus had been repressing were suddenly at the forefront, begging to be expressed. But could he really?

* * *

Harry didn't join Severus for breakfast the next morning, but Severus hadn't really expected him to. Harry never woke up easily, and mornings after nights of drunken revelry were even worse than usual. Harry's absence was a double-edged sword though. On one hand it gave Severus time to come up with a monologue that would tell Harry what he was feeling. On the other, it allowed the anxiety that was already threatening to overwhelm him room to grow.

Severus spent the morning at the piano, desperate to chase away his fear. He had just finished 'Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring' when Harry cleared his throat from the kitchen doorway to catch his attention.

"Good morning." Severus said mildly, suppressing his nerves as best he could.

"Good morning." Harry replied, shuffling into the room. "I er, said some things last night."

"Yes, you did."

"Well... will those things that I said, er, ruin anything?"

Something in Severus released. Yes, he was nervous, but so was Harry. They were in the same boat, but at the current moment, Severus was the one at the helm. No matter how much power Harry had over Severus, Severus had just as much, if not more.

"No." He said. "It won't 'ruin' anything, but in light of 'those things you said', there is something that needs to change."

"And er, what would that be?"

Severus stood, and walked over to Harry so that he could look into his eyes.

"You are precious to me, Harry." He said quietly. "And I would like the chance to prove just how much. Harry... would you let me court you?"

"Oh." The breathless quality in Harry's voice did things to Severus that he couldn't explain. "yes, um..." Harry glanced down, then looked back up at Severus quite shyly. "Only... only if I'm allowed to court you in return."

Severus swallowed. "That would be quite agreeable."

"Should... should we seal our agreement with a kiss?"

"Yes, I think that would be the thing to do."

Severus suddenly knew what the phrase 'kisses sweeter than honey' really meant.


	3. Chapter 3

Courting Harry was a whirlwind of dates, gifts, and thoughtful actions that evoked more emotions in Severus than he had thought possible. If Severus had thought Harry was charming before, it was nothing compared to how he was while they were dating. Harry insisted on serving specialty blends of coffee each morning, and showed Severus an obscene amount of affection. It wasn't unusual for Severus to be greeted with pecks on the cheek, and cuddled within an inch of his life when they stayed in in the evening. When Harry went shopping, he returned with a treat or trinket for Severus, and despite the frequency of the presents, they all managed to be meaningful in some way.

Severus retaliated by taking Harry out to concerts, movies, plays, and on one memorable occasion, a dance hall. Severus was glad to note that the dancing lessons he took at university had finally paid off, and when they returned home, their usual goodnight kiss turned into goodnight snogging, which turned into goodnight groping, which resulted in soiled pants and pleasant dreams for the both of them.

Despite the fact they lived together, they were moving rather slowly when it came to acts of a sexual nature. A (very large) part of Severus wanted to indulge immediately, but his practical side shone through more often than not. Yes, they lived together, and yes, they knew each other rather well, but Severus wanted to do right by Harry. He was playing for keeps, and it wouldn't do to bog it up by going too fast.

Severus was startled to realize three months into their relationship that he was happier than he had ever been, and that made him nervous. Surely the other shoe was preparing to drop. It was inconceivable that Severus could be so happy and get away with it.

In later years Severus would curse himself for having that thought, for surely he he had jinxed himself by thinking it.

* * *

The other shoe came in the form of Tom M. Riddle, the CEO and owner of Death Eaters Incorporated. (Though if Severus was being honest, the other shoe was really his own stupidity)

The trouble began at the Gryffindor Charity Gala. Severus hadn't wanted to go, but it was for a good cause (victims of abuse), and Harry was so excited when he talked about it. They put on their suits, made the hour-long drive, and found themselves swept up in a mass of glitz and chatter.

Severus felt more than out of place, but Harry was in his element, greeting each person they met with a wide smile and warm hug or handshake. Severus had all but relaxed when Riddle approached them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the dynamic duo that stole the youngest Malfoy out from under my nose?"

Riddle was more wrinkled and gray than he'd been when he offered Severus a job twenty-five years ago, but his smile was just as fake, and his charisma hadn't waned a bit.

"Mr. Riddle." Harry said with a tight smile. "How good to see you."

"Please, call me Tom."

"Tom then."

Severus remained silent as Harry and 'Tom' traded small talk. He frowned as they arranged to meet for lunch later in the week. Riddle moved on soon after, but the damage to Severus' mood was already done.

His mood and thoughts didn't improve any when the lunch was followed by a dinner a week later. Harry's continuous affection did little to fight off Severus' growing suspicions and jealousy, and when Harry blew off a date to attend a Death Eaters Incorporated event, Severus' thought took a particularly nasty turn.

He was in the sitting room, his thoughts grim and face lined when Harry came breezing in.

"Hello dear." He said with a peck to Severus' cheek before settling himself in Severus' lap.

Severus grunted. Harry frowned.

"There's something wrong."

"Is there? I wouldn't know."

"No... you've been acting weird. What's wrong, Severus?"

"What reason could I possibly have for 'acting weird'? It's not like I have a wayward lover or anything."

"What do you mean by that? Sev, what's this about?"

"You. You're allowing yourself to be wined and dined by Tom fucking Riddle."

"Severus, are you jealous?"

"How can I be jealous? I don't know what I would be jealous of. I have been a perfect gentleman after all, and don't know you in the most intimate ways. Obviously I've been remiss if it's only taken Riddle two meals to get you in his bed."

Harry stared at him in complete silence for a long moment.

"I think," he said finally, standing up. "we could use some time apart. I'm going to stay at my parent's for a while, and you? You're either going to get your head out of your ass or face the consequences."

* * *

In the following week, Severus managed to function just enough to get by. He taught his students and met his commitments, but the rest of the time he was numb and listless. His life had had some sort of meaning before Harry was in it, but now that he was gone, Severus couldn't find it.

He was in the sitting room, not reading or watching television, just sitting there, when his space was invaded by one Mrs. Molly Weasley.

"You really shouldn't leave your door unlocked, Severus." She said, coming into the room.

"Who would be stupid enough to rob or attack me?"

"Someone as stupid as you're being, maybe?"

Severus grunted. "Is that why you're here? To tell me what an idiot I am? Don't bother. I've already done it."

"Well, really I just wanted to check up on you. Harry's got his righteous anger to get him through this little rough patch, but I figured you'd be in a pretty bad place. I'm just glad I haven't found you drinking."

"You've seen me, I'm alive and sober, so you can leave."

"You may be alive and sober, but you're not well, Severus. You're pining something horrible, and you could stop being so miserable if you just swallowed your pride and apologized."

"He left of his own free will, Molly. He didn't even contradict what I said."

"And how could he? Anything he said would either sound like a justification or an excuse. You're a jealous man, Severus." She laid a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Harry was so shocked you could accuse him of such things, but I'm not. You love that boy, and that makes you vulnerable. He doesn't understand that. In his mind you're the mature older man that's swept him off his feet into a romance that seemed impossible. But I understand, Severus. You're still that shy little boy I used to babysit that thought nobody would ever love him. You do have Harry's love, and I think the reason you two are going through this is because you forgot one simple fact."

"And what would that be?"

"He's a Potter, and Potters love for life. James is just as much of an idiot as any man I know, yet never once has he even considered being unfaithful to Lily. Harry's the same exact way. he's been in love with you since he was a boy, and not likely to stop loving you any time soon."

"Can you be so certain?"

"Yes, I can Severus. Harry's a good man, and you're a good man, and you're good together. You're just blind to that right now because you don't see what Harry sees in you. But let me let you in on a little secret: Harry probably can't see what you see in him either."

Severus had nothing to say to that.

"Is it worth it to be so stupid, Severus? I don't think it is, and you should apologize to Harry real soon, before it's too late to fix it."

* * *

Severus put a sign on his door the next morning that read, 'Lessons canceled for the day. Sorry for the inconvenience.'

He sat at the piano and played until his fingers were numb and his wrists were sore. He found it though. He found the melody and cadence that would communicate his apology to Harry far more effectively than words ever could.

It took him an hour to write it down, but only a moment to convince Draco to scan it in and post it on the website.

"Your relationship is so bizarre." He commented. Severus didn't care. He was fixing it.

* * *

Harry came in like a ghost, and gave Severus a bit of a scare with his softly uttered 'Hello' the following evening.

Severus started, then just stared at him for a long moment. There was a large part of his mind that was screaming at the impossibility, but the rest of him just wanted to collapse into Harry's arms and never leave.

"'A Poor Man's Plea'. It's an interesting name for a song, but it works." Harry said mildly as he stepped further into the room. "The song itself is a bit melodramatic, but it's romantic, I must admit. And easy. It's surprisingly simplistic when one considers your other works, yet it still manages to convey the message." Harry looked into Severus' eyes. "Sev." He said quietly. "I'm here, I'm home, and I probably won't leave again unless you make me."

A sob escaped Severus, and he found himself on his knees in front of Harry, clutching at his middle. Harry was making shushing noises, and carding his hands through Severus' hair.

"Take me to your bed, Severus." Harry whispered in his ear. "Make me yours."

Never in his life had Severus received a better request.

* * *

Severus woke later to a gentle caress along his back.

"Music is my Religion." Harry mused. "That's an odd thing to have tattooed on your back."

"It's a remnant of my university days. It's a quote from Jimi Hendrix."

"Jimi Hendrix? Really?"

Severus shrugged. "It seemed appropriate at the time."

"Hmm..." Harry traced over the words again.

"You never did explain why you named the company 'Perfect Potions'." Severus said, sitting up.

"Well... It was kind of 'Boiling Potion' that made me fall in love with you, and all of your music seems magical to me." Harry scratched at the back of his head. "I don't know really... it just seemed to fit. It seemed appropriate at the time."

Severus gave a chuckle. "You're daft. I love you, but you're daft."

Severus was suddenly tackled to the bed with an eager (and delightfully nude) Harry on top of him.

"Let's be daft together?" Harry asked.

"Forever." Severus replied.

* * *

Severus sat down without saying a word to the man already at the table.

"I see you've brought a third wheel along, Mr. Potter." Riddle said mildly.

"He's not really a third wheel, Tom. He's my partner (in every sense of the word, I might add), so it's only right that he attend our business meetings."

"I see... well, that certainly ruins my hope of adding a little... pleasure to today's meeting."

Severus' lips thinned into a narrow line.

"I appreciate the offers you've made, Mr. Riddle, but I think you still don't understand. Perfect Potions Publishing is happy as an independent firm, and will stay that way for the foreseeable future."

"You are a fool, Potter, but I'll allow you to make your mistakes." Riddle's smile was poison as his gaze flicked between Harry and Severus.

"I don't think I'm making a mistake, Mr. Riddle."

"I do believe we should be parting ways then."

"I think that would be best. Come on Severus. If we leave now we might be able to get to the theater in time to catch the pre-performance lecture."

"After you, Harry."

Severus sent a smirk in Riddle's direction as they left. Life was looking rather bright, and he wasn't going to jinx it this time.

* * *

AN: Thank you so much for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting my story! You guys make it worthwhile. ;-)


End file.
